


To Sleep Perchance To

by Kitsune_Scribe



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Scribe/pseuds/Kitsune_Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time John and Rodney sleep together all they do is sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sleep Perchance To

The first time John and Rodney sleep together all they do is sleep.

Oh they had intended for it to go further (all the way) but it turns out that spending hours skulking through hive ships, and managing to come back unharmed for once, or spending three days desperately rewiring all the city's defense systems in order to get the cloak to stop flickering in time to convince the Wraith they were wrong about the city's location, is not as conductive to hot, "Oh thank God we're alive" sex as either of them had hoped. What it is conductive to is a hot "Oh thank God you feel this way too" make-out session. Which at least manages to remove their boots before they fall onto John's bed together and then crash, limbs tangled together, and clothes (sadly) still pretty much in the right place.

Given all that, it's still surprisingly unawkward when they wake up the next day, limbs still tangled, Rodney's arm asleep from where it had been trapped below John, sheets still underneath them, so that all the parts of John not touching Rodney are cold but the lucky parts are so warm that he doesn't even notice.

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to let a WIP be the first thing I post on this site, but my Avengers Clint/Coulson holiday exchange fic has proved itself to be a sprawling monstrosity I'll be lucky to finish by July. So I've had this sitting in my WIPs folder waiting for me to get up the nerve to make an account for over a year and I'm posting it now so I can have at least one fandom that isn't annoyed with my lack of updates.
> 
> TL;DR: I'm a neurotic mess, have some exhausted John/Rodney. :)


End file.
